


Secret Memories

by lastdecembers



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers
Summary: Five year old Eunseong meets Mingyu and Wonwoo and understands life better.





	1. Chapter 1

The child lays down in the field,  
It's dawn now and still warm,  
It feels like home

****

Everyone has things to tell,  
Nobody ever listens what I have,  
Not that I will ever tell,  
This is why I have this notebook.

No, it wasn't gifted to me,  
I bought it only recently,  
The memories are precious,   
So will this notebook be. 

These memories will be poems,   
I don't care if they don't look so,   
They will be my poems,   
You aren't the one who lived. 

It was a warm day in spring,  
When two boys arrived in our cottage,  
Grandpa hired them to help him,  
They were happy about it. 

How much I wished I had a swing,  
Grandpa was too busy working.   
I'd watch him or I'd color books  
Sometimes I'd dream in sheltered nooks. 

I was sitting on the old chair,   
Which was under the shade,   
I felt bad for the boys suddenly,   
They had to work diligently. 

"How old are you?" the taller one smiled,   
I counted my fingers because I kept forgetting,   
"Five, you?" I replied  
"Oh, I'm 19" he stopped "And he's almost 20" he was smiling 

"I'm Wonwoo", someone shook hands with me for the first time,   
"I'm Mingyu" the second time,   
"I'm Eunseong"   
They were the nicest adults I had ever seen. 

Days passed and I wondered,   
Were they always together,   
Would they ever get bored of each other,   
I was very curious so I asked. 

"It's okay when you love someone" Mingyu replied,   
Wonwoo got shy and he smiled,   
"Are you best friends?"   
Mingyu said yes but I asked Wonwoo too,   
This made them laugh but I was serious. 

A few more days passed,   
I saw that their love was different,   
They reminded me of the movies grandma watched,   
I thought you could only act to love, but they were real. 

"Mingyu, are you actors?"   
"No, but why?"   
"Because you love. I only saw it on TV"   
Mingyu smiled and i saw his puppy teeth, 

"Many people love each other like we do,   
Some show it, some hide,   
Let this love be us three's secret  
I believe you are trustworthy." 

This is how I made two friends,   
I had an important secret too,   
I couldn't wait for the mornings,   
To talk with Wonwoo and Mingyu.


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship is beautiful,  
I used to get bored before,  
But now my days are full of fun,  
With my new friends.

My brother asked Mingyu maths questions,  
And he answered them all,  
He loves to help people,  
I'm glad to call him my friend.

They took a break from the work,  
And i took them to my cherry tree,  
Wonwoo made me earrings from the cherries,  
I made them earrings too.

I collected leaves from the ground,  
Then I called their names,  
I threw them the leaves,  
And said this is their wedding.

Mingyu got teary eyed,  
I thought i was rude and i apologized,  
He then took me and kissed my cheek,  
Wonwoo held my hand and thanked me.

I showed them my puppy,   
And said Mingyu looks like him,   
Mingyu took him and we compared,   
In conclusion, they're the same thing! 

"Do you go to school?" I asked,   
"Maybe when we have more money" Wonwoo replied,   
I wanted to give them all the money in my piggy bank,   
Because they are smart guys. 

"Here's what I have."   
"No way, you need to collect it for yourself"   
"But Mingyu, I have everything I need."  
"We do, too, we have each other and you." 

I prepared ice cream with my grandma,   
Then served it to my friends,   
They said they never ate something so delicious,  
Next thing, I blushed. 

When I get older and they have children,   
My puppy will grow up and have his own puppies,   
Then the children can play with them,   
So they won't cry and my friends can sleep. 

My grandpa asked why i don't have any friends,   
I said i had Mingyu and Wonwoo,   
He said but they're not your age,   
As if I saw any other child. 

I didn't need any other friends,   
"They are enough for me,  
I don't care if they're older or they just work here,   
They're the best friends to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this... Bear in mind these are written from a child's point of view so it's really pure and has simple grammar.
> 
> Please comment uwu


End file.
